Tonight
by Stanlic
Summary: "Hn. Tenang saja,akan kubuat kau lebih seksi darinya malam ini."/Hanya salah satu cerita dari kehidupan SasuSaku.


**Tonight**

 **Naruto** **Masashi Kishimoto**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Story by Stanlic**

 _ **Don't like don't read**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

Malam ini hitamnya langit sangat kental terasa. Bahkan bintang dan bulan pun hampir tak nampak tertutup petangnya awan. Seorang gadis berambut merah muda mengusap bahunya perlahan setelah angin malam menerpa tubuhnya yang hanya berbalut lengerie tipis berwarna biru muda.

Ia menengadah. _Hm,sepertinya akan turun hujan._

"Sudah malam. Tutup pintu balkonmu dan segeralah tidur." Suara berat dan tenang tiba-tiba memasuki pendengaran Sakura lalu ia menoleh ke arah suara.

"Sasuke-kun. Kau belum tidur?" Sasuke hanya diam,ia memandang lurus kedepan entah apa yang ada dipikarannya saat ini.

Rumah Sakura dan Sasuke memang bersebelahan bahkan balkon kamarnya saja hanya berjarak beberapa meter. Keadaan ini sangat menguntungkan bagi mereka yang sebenarnya adalah sepasang kekasih,kepadatan jadwal kerja membuat mereka jarang bertemu di siang hari. Paling-paling keluar hanya untuk makan siang bersama.

"Kenapa belum tidur?" Sasuke kembali bertanya.

"Sasuke-kun sendiri kenapa belum tidur?" Sakura memandang Sasuke dengan dagu terangkat.

"Sakura." Sasuke memutar bola matanya kesal. Gadisnya ini memang gemar melatih kesabarannya ya.

"Hihi. Baiklah baiklah..aku masih ingin menikmati langit malam. Kau sendiri?"

Sasuke mendengus."Alasan macam apa itu. Kau tau,nafasmu mengganggu tidurku."

"Bagaimana bisa?aku saja tidak bisa mendengar suara nafasku. Yang kudengar dari tadi hanyalah suara angin dan hewan malam." Sakura tau itu hanyalah akal-akalan kekasihnya saja untuk berduaan dengannya,dasar.

"Hn."

Hanya itu jawaban Sasuke. Setelah beberapa menit tidak ada lagi suara yang terdengar,mereka terlarut dalam kesunyian malam itu.

SLAPP.

"Sasuke-kun. Apa yang kau lakukan hah?kau ingin membuatku terkena serangan jantung?!" Sakura melotot melihat Sasuke melompat melewati pembatas balkon yang bahkan jaraknya dengan tanah katakanlah 10m dan sekarang Sasuke ada di sampingnya sedang memasang wajah datar seakan yang ia lompati tadi hanyalah keripik kentang milik patrick yang ada di pinggir jalan.

"Hn." Kenapa gadisnya ini berisik sekali sih itu kan hanya balkon,batinnya.

"Bagaimana kalau kau jatuh?kau mau tidak jadi menikah denganku hah?" Sakura mengatakannya dengan wajah memerah dan alis berkerut-kerut. Ah bodo amat kalau jelek,siapa suruh membuatnya meledak begini.

"Siapa juga yang ingin menikah denganmu." Sasuke bergumam sambil menyeringai.

Bibir Sakura terkatup,mukanya memerah malu menyadari perkataannya tadi. Sakura membalik badan memunggungi Sasuke. Sasuke tersenyum geli melihat tingkah lucu kekasihnya ini. "Ah lupakan. A-aku mau tidur." Sebelum berhasil masuk ke kamarnya ada sepasang tangan kekar yang memeluknya dari belakang,nafas Sasuke yang hangat menerpa leher jenjangnya grr itu membuatnya merinding.

"Sa-sasuke-kun lepaskan."

"Hn." Bukannya melepaskan Sasuke malah semakin mengeratkan pelukannya. Bahkan sekarang ia mulai mengecup kecil permukaan leher Sakura.

Sakura berhenti meronta,Sasuke-kunnya ini memang keras kepala.

Sasuke terus saja melanjutkan kegiatannya di leher Sakura. "Hn. Kau cantik."

Sakura merona,ya ampun Sasuke benar-benar membuatnya senam darah malam ini. "Tentu saja aku cantik. Bukan seperti sekretarismu yang seksi itu." Sakura berkata dengan sinis.

"Hn?" Sasuke memutar tubuh Sakura agar menghadapnya. Alisnya terangkat,ahh apa gadisnya sedang cemburu saat inI?

"Benar. Dia tidak lebih cantik darimu,tapi dia lebih seksi darimu." Sasuke menyeringai.

"Sasuke-kun!"

"Hn. Tenang saja,akan kubuat kau lebih seksi darinya malam ini."

Sasuke menarik pinggang Sakura dan membawanya kedalam ciuman panas yang memabukan. Sakura mengerang dalam ciumannya,tak membiarkan kesempatan itu lewat begitu saja Sasuke melesakan lidahnya ke dalam mulut Sakura. Bersamaan dengan itu hujan deras datang mengguyur kota tanpa ampun. Hm sepertinya Sakura benar-benar akan berubah menjadi seksi malam ini.

FIN

.

.

.

 **Hai hai haii~**

 **Aku author baru di ffn xD**

 **Sebagai perkenalan aku persembahkan fanfic oneshoot ini untuk Bening adikku tercinta dan kalian para readers. Semoga suka ya ^^**

 **RnR**


End file.
